Generally, when photographing a subject such as a baby or an animal, it is difficult to desirably compose the subject, because the subject doesn't follow a photographer's intention. The subject such as a baby or an animal frequently moves and doesn't maintain a steady posture for a certain time. Therefore, it is difficult to obtain an image of a subject facing the front when photographing the subject such as a baby or an animal, and blurred images often result.
Accordingly, a photographing method for obtaining an image facing the front without blurring is desired for photographing a subject moving frequently and not maintaining a steady posture.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.